Tracking algorithms typically rely on information about the position of the target in previous frames. A critical aspect of all target tracking algorithms is the issue of target acquisition and track initialization. Initialization is the process of simultaneously determining that a new target exists and estimating its position along with any other relevant shape and appearance characteristics. In tracking systems, therefore, continuous hand detection and track initialization is needed to support multiple targets and to recover from errors.